


Unpleasant

by SneaselXRiolu



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Dendy, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, F/M, Incomplete Sex, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24215737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneaselXRiolu/pseuds/SneaselXRiolu
Summary: Dendy and K.O. have a bit of a rude awakening during wedding sex
Relationships: Dendy/K.O. (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes)
Kudos: 6





	Unpleasant

This was supposed to be a night of fervor, passion. KO and Dendy happily married and ready to continue their family's bloodline. Dendy had wanted to wait until she was married to do it.

Truth be told she was unsure of sex. She didn't want to give up her virginity for just anyone unlike most kappas these days who reproduced for the sake of continuing blood. Dendy had grown up with a married mother and father and was exposed to many human traditions with KO being her best friend.

But here the married couple was now, getting naked and feeling one another's bodies. KO was shy, not wanting to feel Dendy's private parts and instead feeling her curves. The two went onto the bed and KO finally tried to find her hole with his fingers. The sunset lit the room, making it easier to find her vagina. He gulped and grabbed his flacid penis and pushed it in. He then grabbed Dendy's hands and panted.

It was slow, awkward. KO began to move his hips with gritted teeth and struggled to gulp in air.

Dendy winced and clenched her eyes shut. It hurt. It really hurt. There was no pleasure or fun.

Kappas were still evolving, it didn't make any biological sense that she wouldn't be able to feel pleasure. After all, it was a craving to satisfy a primal urge to reproduce. But Dendy didn't like this. It didn't feel good or right or anything from the erotica she had read described it. She had tried reading kinks and thought perhaps she lacked the imagination for the stories. She teared up as KO slowly thrusted back into her vagina and she couldn't take it. 

"Stop! Stop!" She shouted it forcing KO to freeze from the command. "Take it out."

KO pulled himself out, pale and afraid he had hurt her. "Are you okay? I-I didn't hurt you, right?"

"KO, you were very nice but..." Dendy tried to think of the words. "I don't think I liked it..."

"Dendy," he grabbed her face and kissed her cheek. "Thank you for telling me."

"No! I mean I don't think I'll ever like it! I think... I think I'm asexual." Dendy teared up. "I'm sorrey and I understand if you don't want me-"

"Dendy, don't ask forgiveness for who you are. If you're asexual that is fine. I'll never stop loving you." He hugged his wife.

Dendy teared up and hugged him back. "But what about your urges? Won't you want someone who can satisfy you?"

"Dendy I don't want to be married to anyone else but you. You've been with me every step of the way and I don't want to lose you. Even if that means no sex, that's not what this relationship means to me. It means that I'm together with my best friend as long as she'll have me."

Dendy hugged him back. "KO, but what about kids?" She pointed out.

"Well, I did want kids. If we want to come to an agreement, we can find a kid to adopt." KO pet Dendy's hair. "We'll work it out for as long as we want. And right now, I really want this to work out."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want to see another side of the spectrum


End file.
